Mortelle
by Parakage
Summary: Sometimes you become a hero and sometimes you become a villain. But maybe most times you're just trying to live your life to the fullest and if someone calls you a monster along the way so be it. Nora only wants to learn all she possibly can whats wrong with that? But there are always some people who just wanna get in the way. (Intend to upload every one to two weeks)


Prolog

March 31st, such a boring day for a particular classroom brimming with bored children. It seamed it was so dull that one of the children had fallen asleep, burying her face in her arms as the history teacher droned on about World War II.

Although others were soon to join her in slumber. That was until the old woman turned her beady blue eyes onto the strawberry blond. The girl was snoring as though she hadn't a care in the world.

A sharp tapping against her desk doing little to nothing besides making her stir and nestle even further into her dreams. The students around them giggling as their teacher glared daggers at her student.

"Nora Smith!" The old crone waited for Nora too finally look around.

The girls tired grey eyes scanning the room dully before landing on the clock and seeing that the class was almost over. Nora stretched her arms yawning as the joints in her back made a satisfying popping sound.

"Glad to see you finally decided to join us in the waking world." The teacher drawled causing Nora to raise an eyebrow and stare at the woman. "Did you have a nice nap."

"Mrs. Haze it was truly a wonderful nap," Nora said with a toothy grin. "Dreams are quite nice dontcha think?"

"Dreams don't make you money Miss. Smith," Haze said. "You'd do well to avoid the nonsense now and work on a sustainable future."

Nora's eyes narrowed. "You know what is nonsense?" she paused before staring defiantly at the woman. "A teacher who makes history so boring nobody can pay attention to the lessons and then expects their students to not fall asleep."

"How dare you!" Haze went to slap her upside the head with the ruler but seemed to have misplaced it. Haze looked around thinking she'd dropped it.

The bell rang loud and Nora took this opportunity to dart out of class before Haze could say another word. Laughing to herself before guessing that her parents would be getting a call. Now normally Nora would feel bad and she usually paid everyone respect.

But Haze had it out for her ever since she started in this terrible school. Nora just couldn't care less about a class that put her to sleep. History was great and all but the droning voice wasn't exactly helpful.

Grabbing her things from her locker she couldn't help but sigh. Middle school was too easy. Sure the kids could be horrendously mean. But nothing at this school was much of a challenge in Nora's eyes.

Her red shirt rustled in the wind against her lightly tanned skin as she stepped outside. With a dark red backpack slung across her shoulder and a grey side pouch at her waist. Nora made her way over to the bike rack.

Unchaining her red bike and making her way off school grounds. The feeling of boredom staying in the back of her mind. There was so much homework that even if she knew most if not all the answers it would take a while to get through.

Although a bit of excitement raised in her chest as she thought about the next day. April 1st the day for pranks and general chaos and also the day she'd turn 11.

The path home was rather uneventful. Passing through the park and down the hill while passing some rather nice middle-class two-story homes all of which were rather cookie cutter.

That was until she entered the driveway of 109 Ashwood Lane. The brick was sage green, unlike all the other unpainted homes. The yard was a flower garden leading off and to the left and vines crawling up the house walls and around any support possible.

The varying flowers and colors brightening the place up. A pile of fertilizer in the walkway marring the otherwise beautiful yard. The figure of a man hunching over an empty flower bed filled with holes and some bulbs.

The man had tan skin and ashy strawberry blond locks upon his head. A black apron covering some old grey clothes as he carefully planted bulbs into the soil.

"I'm home~" Nora suddenly stated after she'd put her bike away.

He jumped before turning to look at her. His eyes a deep forest green eyes and a chiseled face smiling. "Sneaking up on me now?" He tutted shaking his head. "I suppose these tiger lilies don't need to be planted.."

Nora's eyes widened. "What? Dad no please!" Her father only laughed enveloping her into a big hug.

For a man in his early 30s, he was rather fit and tall. Nora hugged him back smiling before pulling away. He stood dusting away the soil from his clothes. Standing he was about 6'2 with Nora coming to about his waist. Compared to him his daughter was tiny coming up to about his waist.

"I'll help..." Nora scratched the back of her head. "You'll probably be getting a call from the school." Nora watched him purse his lips in bemusement.

"Tell me after you put your things away." He said patting her head gently his large hands nearly covering the entire top of her scalp.

Nora nodded and went inside through the charcoal-colored door. Stepping into the hall with her father following shortly after taking off his garden shoes and stepping into some sandals.

The walls of the hall a midnight blue with rosewood flooring. The stairs to the right and the living room to their left. Her father going towards the kitchen as Nora went up the stairs. Up and through the hallway above. There were six doors one of which was a closet.

Four bedrooms and a bathroom to the immediate right. Stepping towards the second door onto the left and turning the knob. Nora stepped quickly to toss her bags on her desk that was covered in books and had a computer sitting atop it.

Her bed wasn't much better. Her room was filled with games, books, and odd little trinkets. The room was filled with green, grey, or red colors. Pictures of comic book characters littering the walls.

Nora was fond of the unusual or anything that gave her some sort of knowledge. Ever since she could remember her parents had engrained that learning new things and following your own path was important. As long as you're not trying to harm anyone you should always do what makes you happy.

Picking up a bag half full of gummy bears before making her way back downstairs. Passing through into the warm grey of the kitchen. Chucking the plastic bag into the trash before rummaging through the cookie jar for some more snacks.

"You're gonna get fat eating so much sugar." Her dad chuckled snatching the jar from her grasp and pulling one out for himself. "You'll be having cake tomorrow you know?"

Nora jumped trying to grab the jar back. "Aw cmon," she said but he only playfully held the jar out of reach.

"No cookies until you explain missy." He said firmly pointing towards the bar seats by the counter.

Pouting Nora hopped up onto the barstool placing her chin on her hand while watching him pour two glasses of milk.

"Mrs. Haze put me to sleep. I really tried to stay awake but it was a review on the stuff she already covered." Nora pursed her lips. "It's not my fault her voice is so monotoned."

He placed a glass in front of her with a plate of assorted cookies between them. Eagerly dunking the chocolate chip and macadamia cookie into the milk.

"She woke me up and then basically went on about dreams being nonsense. So I told her that her way of teaching was nonsense." Nora huffed gobbling down the cookie.

Sighing he put his chin in his palm. Watching her bemusedly. "What to do with you?" He said.

"I don't know, you can't take me anywhere," Nora said giggling. "She tried to wack me with a ruler but miss placed it or something."

"She did what now?" His said voice getting a bit icy in its tone.

"The whole class saw it. So I just left." Nora said shrugging again as she stuffed her face with more cookies.

Trying to hide his bubbling anger he tapping his fingers on the table staring thoughtfully at the wall. Nora watched him for a minute.

"I don't get why the teachers have a problem when I'm passing their classes with no problem. Adults are so weird." Patting her head after she said that.

"You should still at least try to be respectful of your elders." He stated. "But you could help me finish up the garden in the meantime until Mom gets home."

And with that, they spent quite a while planting tiger lilies before making dinner together. Laughing and messing around until the sound of the front door opening and closing followed by the sound of high heels clicking against the wooden floors was heard.

"Nora I got another call from Mrs. Haze," a woman stepped into the kitchen wearing a powder blue business suit, and 4inch heels. "Tai, ooh that smells good."

The woman was quite beautiful with long raven locks and tired blue eyes. Her skin was very pale and she was short about 5'2 without heels.

"Diana welcome home hon," Tai said as Nora hugged Diana in greeting.

"She put me to sleep," Nora went on to re-explain the situation.

There was something about being an honest kid that Nora wouldn't give up. She'd seen so many other kids lie and get in trouble over stupid things. Parents get madder when you hide things from them.

"Is uncle Qrow coming?" Nora wondered when Tai set out four plates of food instead of three.

"He should be here any minute now," Diana answered causing Nora to bounce on her toes barely able to contain her excitement.

Darting out of the house to eagerly wait for a person named Qrow. Letting Tai and Diana be alone. Tai rolled his eyes and mockingly crossed his arms.

"Forgetting about old dad?" Tai said hands on his hips. "Whats this Qrow fella got that I don't?"

Diana giggled before kissing her husband on his cheek. "Oh, you know girls, always chasing the bad boys." As she said this Tai tenderly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Is that so?" Tai said smirking. "Guess I'll need to step up my game," he kissed her on the lips.

The sound of a motorcycle engine could be heard approaching from outside. Much to an eager Nora's happiness. As she watched the familiar black chrome Harley driving down the road. It came to a slow stop into the driveway the driver in blue jeans and a leather jacket pulling off his helmet and turning to see the small enthusiastic girl barely staying on the ground from all the bouncing.

"Uncle Qrow!" Nora cheered as he stepped off bemusedly watching his niece latch onto this arm. "Didja miss me!?"

"Nope," Qrow said smirking as he lifted the arm she was holding.

Surprisingly she had a very good grip for such a small girl. Qrow's grey eyes twinkling in murth at her squealing. "I can't get your present if you're holding my arm ya know."

Nora let go and picked up the suitcase in the sidecar that was nearly bigger than herself. "I got it!" She went inside struggling slightly but to fast for Qrow to stop her.

His pepper black hair swaying as he strode into the house taking off his jacket and putting it on the coat rack revealing his grey long-sleeved shirt underneath. Walking into the dining room to hear Tai and Diana talking in the kitchen.

"I don't know what to do Tai, should we homeschool her? I just don't want Nora to miss out on the stuff other kids get to experience." Diana sighed while brewing a large pot of coffee. "That Mrs. Haze was saying that she stole a ruler?"

"According to Nora, it vanished," Tai said while carrying the pot lasagna over to the table not noticing Qrow for a moment. "Didn't things like that happen with your brother?"

"They still do," Qrow interjected causing Tai to turn and stare at his brother-in-law.

"How are you so quiet?" Tai questioned causing Qrow to shrug.

Loud footsteps followed by a big crash from above followed by glass shattering made the three adults pause. Tai raced up quickly followed by Qrow. The study room was wide open the room was destroyed. Books and documents scattered around the floor. A big bookshelf had fallen over and the window was shattered.

Nora stood in the middle of the room eyes wide and clutching onto a bundle of files protectively. Tai knelt down checking her over for any injuries.

"Nora, what happened?" Qrow questioned quickly checking outside the window for any sign of a person but they'd already gone.

"I came up the stairs to put away your suitcase but the guest room door was already open," Nora said handing Tai the files. "The door wasn't open last time I came up and neither mom or dad had a chance to go up after me."

"Why didn't you call for us?" Tai yelled but Nora was calming down from the adrenalin rush she'd had.

"Because I wanted to make sure. I checked your room and then came in here. The room was a wreck and before I could call for you the door shut behind me." Nora explained looking between the three adults.

Diana had reached them by now to be able to hear all of this. "It was a tall woman she shut the door and then her friend tried to grab me. He covered my mouth and then the women grabbed these files. I stomped on the guy's toes and tackled him into the bookshelf. Then I was in a hurry to get the files from the lady."

It had all happened so fast. Nora hadn't had the chance to call for help and she was more worried about making sure they couldn't take anything. The adults formed a circle and had a quick and quiet back and forth while Nora just stayed in her spot.

Thoughtfully wondering what was so important on those files that they broke in while the family was home. Didn't most burglars wait for the people to leave? Plus why'd they had to make today the day they were gonna rob the Smiths? But at least it wasn't her birthday yet...

Nora knew that her dad's research was important. And while she understood that Tai more likely didn't want Nora to risk anything dangerous for it. Nora just couldn't let anyone take it without a fight.

Tai was a scientist although his actual research topics varied. The research those people had tried to take was about animal behavior? The Link Between Man and Animal or something like that. But why was that so important?

"Why don't we go eat that dinner while Tai here calls the cops?" Qrow suddenly pipped up steering the thoughtful girl around and nudging her out of the room.

"But why do they want animal behavior research? And what kinda robbers sneak in while everyone is home and awake?" Nora said continuing to rattle off questions to which Qrow shot Tai an exasperated look.

As if saying 'you created a monster_,_' but finally hoisting the girl up and over his shoulder much to her protests. Qrow carried her downstairs with Diana following shortly after. Tai pulling out his cellphone and making that call to the police.

Once he'd explained the situation over the phone he made his way downstairs to see his family eating. Tai watched the window outside for signs of the police but wondered over to grab himself some food. It was going to be a long night.

It took a while to file the police report and show them the footage on his office camera. Nora had to explain to officers in detail what happened and asked a lot of questions. So many questions that the officer in charge was getting sick of answering.

Although it was good to see the kid wasn't fazed by the encounter. It wasn't until 11:00 pm that the police had filed out seeing as it was unlikely that the robbers would strike again on the same night.

Slumping on the grey couch and leaning against his wife. Tai took in the sight of Qrow and Nora sprawled out on the floor snoring with game controllers in their hands. Qrow seamed to have won their last match in Mortal Combat. His wife must have tosed a spare green blanket before passing out on the couch.

Diana had taken the time to wash off her makeup after the police were done interrogating her. She must have had a hard day at the law firm she worked at. Tired green eyes were hardly able to stay open. The smell of the sweet perfume of his wife lulling him into the embrace of sleep.


End file.
